


Missed Connection

by urichwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, SeokSoo, jeongcheol - Freeform, meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urichwe/pseuds/urichwe
Summary: A jeongcheol uni au wherein, Seungcheol once again meets the person who gave him hope when he was a child. But now it was Seungcheol's turn to give back to Jeonghan. The two eventually becomes more than friends until Jeonghan decided to stop it out of fear that Seungcheol would just get hurt in the end since he lost all his hope in getting better.





	Missed Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au. Please bear with me. Kindly stay tune on twitter (@hobingya) for updates.

_f o r e w o r d_

** W A R N I N G **

_Swearing_

_Trigger Themes_

_Character Death(s)_

♪♪♪

** S T A T U S **

_Writing Complete: [June 12 2019 - ??]_  
_Posting Complete: [?? - ??]_

♪♪♪

**E P I G R A P H**

❝ _We were destined to be those intersecting lines,_

 _that met just once and never again_ ❞

― Payal Singh

**00:00**

**_p a s t_ **

_**"Please stop crying"** _

_That was all the blonde haired kid could say. He was on his way to the park when he heard muffled sniffles by the flower field near his home. He was headed to the park to meet up with his friends when he heard those cries. At first he thought he was just hearing things but still searched the field just to be sure. And there he saw the most gorgeous human ever. The dark haired kid crying with his knees to his chest puts the flowers surrounding him to shame. He thought who could have made someone this beautiful cry._

_"Why are you crying here?" As soon as he said that he grabbed something from his pocket and handed it to the crying kid in front of him and that made him look up. It was a handkerchief with wings embroidery. It looked like a special handkerchief although it was simple, nonetheless, he still took it and wiped his tears. He looked up to the blonde kid smiling at him and he couldn't help but be mesmerized._

_"Are you okay?"_

_The dark haired kid snapped out of his thoughts and quietly nod to answer his questions and to this the latter frowned as he can see he was obviously not alright._

_"But why are you crying?"_

_He was hesitant to answer this but he felt some sort of connection to the kid comforting him so he ended up answering him in a quiet voice, almost a whisper._

_"I- I don't like it here... I have no f-friends" He stuttered as his lips still quivered from crying. Thinking the kid would think of him as someone weird and would eventually get up and leave him there, he buried his face in his knees again. A few seconds had passed and he thought the kid already left him but he was shocked when the kid grabbed his face and lifted it up for him to be able to see the smile on the blonde kids face as he uttered the words_

_"I'll be your friend!"_

_A few minutes had past after the two seemingly became friends. They were playing with the flowers around them. The blonde kid even made a gorgeous flower crown for his sad friend._

_Sitting up straight as if he'd realized something, the dark haired kid tapped the shoulder of his new found friend who was gathering some fallen petals around them and went in to ask a question._

_"H-hey... We've been here for a couple of minutes now but I- I still don't know your name..."_

_The kid said stuttering out some of his words. It struck them they haven't introduced themselves to each other. The latter smiled and was about to answer him when he suddenly felt his cheek become wet. and his hands. and his forehead._

_It was raining._

_They both looked up and saw dark clouds covering the sky. The blonde kid looked around and spotted a large tree and pulled his friend to it running. When they got there it rained even more. The tree didn't exactly keep them dry but it helped, somehow._

_"I guess we're stuck here for the meantim---AACK!"_

_He wasn't able to finish what he was saying as a bolt of lightning came shooting at the sky followed by a loud roar of the thunder. The dark haired kid seemed surprised when his friend suddenly threw himself at him and hid his face on his chest. Seeing his friend afraid of lightning and thunder he couldn't help but hug him tighter._

_"I'm here. Don't worry"_

_The dark haired kid went home with a smile but not after dropping his friend of to where he lived. His smiled disappeared though, the minute he remembered that they forgot to introduce themselves to each other. He brushed of the thought and just waited for tomorrow to happen as he was expecting to see his new friend again._

_Tomorrow came but his friend did not._

_He waited and waited but nothing. Maybe tomorrow again?_

_But it was another no show..._

_Days went on and he never got to see his blonde friend again. He was sad of course. But promised himself he would try and make new friends for him._

_That day at the flower field he had given up hope that he would even make friends ever again because he was always bullied but the blonde angel who played with him gave him hope and would not let this hope go to waste._

**00:01**

**_c o n n e c t t h e d o t s_ **

_**"WHAT IS TAKING HIM SO LONG?** "_

Seungcheol quickly sat up and checked the clock for the nth time. He bit back a curse and headed to the bathroom which was currently occupied by his friend for over thirty minutes now and he was getting annoyed. Not a good way to start the morning he thought. He raised his hand to knock but before he could, the door swung opened revealing a tall, wet haired guy looking at him with his innocent toothy grin. Seungcheol, with narrowed eyes and and a scowl on his face, turns around and went on to grab his car keys from the kitchen counter.

"You know Kim Mingyu if you planned to live in the bathroom you could've warned me." Seungcheol deadpanned and grabbed his things went out followed by his friend who asked him to pick him up at 7:30 am sharp but when Seungcheol got there by 7:29, he was still in the bathroom.

"Why are you in such a hurry? There's still time left"

"If we're late on the first day it's on you" 

Mingyu just laughed at his friends reaction. It was their first day in Uni. Seungcheol in his third year and Mingyu starting his first year. Both were under performing arts, majoring in music for the former and acting for the latter.

"Hey isn't Seokmin supposed to be here right now?" Seungcheol asked as they make their way to his car. Seokmin is their long time friend and Mingyu's roommate. During their vacation Seokmin went to Japan with his family.

"Yeah. But he told me they had to stay there until the end of the week. He didn't really tell me why."

Seungcheol just nodded while entering the car and then they were off. The drive halfway to their uni was peaceful with Mingy on his phone smiling like an idiot and Seungcheol played some tunes. As they reach a stop light Mingyu suddenly turned to Seungcheol and made a request.

"Cheol-ah, you're hungry right? Let's stop by that cafe near uni..."

"Why?" Seungcheol asked with a skeptical look on his face. The younger would usually tell him beforehand if he wanted to go somewhere so he knew he had a reason why he wanted to go there and not just because he was hungry.

"Do I need a reason? I'm just hungry that's all... I know you are too" Mingyu said while smiling and turning his gaze away from Cheol.

Seungcheol didn't bother to push since he was in fact hungry and just agreed. The light turned green and they were off again. Mingyu was now listening to the music Seungcheol was playing and decided that he did not like it so he switched the music to a song that matched his style. The older listened in dismay and had enough so he switched it back to the song he was playing earlier. 

This resulted to a little argument between the two.

"Stop switching the song!"

"But you listen to old music too much!" Mingyu whined even with that looking like a little kid stuck in a 7-foot-tall body. 

"Well, this is my car so stop whining---"

"CHEOL!!!"

Seungcheol couldn't finish his sentence as he hit his breaks hard when Mingyu screamed as a someone came swooping in front of their car. He didn't even notice that he took his attention off the road. The two of them wide eyed and hearts beating so loud they were sure they can hear each others heart beat stared at each other for a moment then came rushing out of the car. The older praying to God that whoever this person is didn't get hurt.

"Are you alright?!" Mingyu said and went to the brown haired boy with haste.

His hand was supporting him as he tried to stand up while his other arm was shielding something on his chest. The boy was wearing a hospital gown. Looking around Seungcheol saw they were near a hospital. This kid must've came from there. 

"Hey! You're bleeding oh my god!" Seungcheol quickly went to his side and checked his hand, the hand he used probably to shield his fall. He then saw what he was holding near his chest. It was a stray kitten which was probably on the street and could've been ran over if not for this boy in front of them. 

"I'm fine! You don't have to worry. I'm sorry for causing trouble tho"

"It's fine. But we should probably take you to the hospital"

The boy was about to disagree but Mingyu quickly jumped in and insisted that they should considering the fact that they almost ran over him.

"We insist! Saying no would only cause more trouble since we're in the middle of the road and people are starting to honk to their cars at us" He finished with a chuckle but that was enough for the other to agree with them and they quickly went inside the car.

Seungcheol quickly started the engine and made a u-turn since the hospital was on the other side.

They went inside the hospital and a woman in a nurse outfit and a tight bun was the first one to notice them, her went round as she saw the boys bleeding arm.

"Jeonghan! What happened to you?!" 

So Jeonghan was his name, Cheol thought. He then looked at Jeonghan who was explaining what happened to him to his nurse. He took a good look at him and that was the only time he realized how beautiful he is. His brown hair lightly brushing the top of his eyes. He had pale skin and glowing brown eyes. He looked like an angel Seungcheol thought.

"--- thank you and I'm sorry again"

Seungcheol's suddenly snapped out of deep thoughts when Mingyu suddenly nudged him.

"O-oh. No, we should be the one saying sorry. Anyways you should go and have that wound cleaned."

Jeonghan just nodded and went with his nurse.

"Han, you sure you want to keep that kitten here?"

That was the last thing Seungcheol heared from the nurse cause next thing he knew he was being pulled out by Mingyu who looked like he was in a hurry.

"Come on! We still have to stop by the cafe!"

"Seriously? We just almost ran over someone and all you can think of is food?"

Although he knew Mingyu was not thinking about the food at all, he just went with it. 

As soon as they arrived at the cafe, Mingyu started to look around like he was trying to find somebody and Seungcheol was right. Seated at the near end of the cafe there was a guy with cat like eyes reading a book while sipping his coffee.

"I knew there was something up."

Mingyu just smiled at his friends remark and went straight to the back with his friend trailing after him.

"Wonwoo-ya! Sorry to keep you waiting. There was sort of an accident" 

Wonwoo looked up and smiled at the taller as he sat down in front of him and Seungcheol next to Mingyu.

"It's fine. What happened anyways?"

"Seungcheol almost ran over a person"

Wonwoo's eyes went round out shock. 

"ALMOST. It's all Mingyu's fault for distracting me"

Mingyu was about to retaliate when Wonwoo cut him off.

"You two should be more careful next time. And we should get going, do you guys have to buy something first? I'm sure you're hungry. Go ahead I'll wait here."

Mingyu and Seungcheol went to buy coffee and some pastries.

"So when are you going to confess to Wonwoo?" Seungcheol asked while waiting in line to pay. Mingyu choked on air at the older's question. 

"What do you mean? His just a friend" Mingyu said sounding more defensive than what he intended.

Cheol rolled his eyes at his in denial friend, "Oh please! I've been friends with you two since we were kids. You two obviously like each other."

"It's not that easy. I..." He trailed off while the other just stared at him and sighed. Deciding it's better not to push, Seungcheol just grabbed his wallet and payed for their snacks and leaving the cafe to head to class. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo had different classes but at the same building so they walked together leaving Seungcheol alone.

Seungcheol entered the classroom with almost all the seats occupied. He spotted an empty seat near the window and went ahead but not before asking the guy sitting next to it if it was occupied. Fortunately, it wasn't.

"I'm Seungcheol by the way."

He decided to introduce himself to his seatmate since he was getting bored and the guy seemed pretty nice.

"I'm Jisoo. Nice to meet you." Jisoo smiled at Seungcheol and just like that he made another friend.

His classes pretty much went by in a blur. The next thing he knew it was time to go home. He waved good bye to Jisoo who had most of their classes with him and went to that cafe earlier to meet up with Mingyu and Wonwoo again as he promised to take them home. 

"Why did I even agree to become their personal chauffeur" He whispered to himself and sighed as he waited for them at the cafe.


End file.
